Star Fox: New on Earth
by RGBoy
Summary: REWRITE IN PROGRESS What if Fox was 13 and his parents never died? What if government got a idea to send a family to Earth? What ifs will be common in this story.
1. Prologue

**Hi there!**

 **I'm RGBoy, or RG for short.**

 **Blue: Good day to you, reader. I am Blue, and i will reprimand him shall RGBoy make a mistake in writing or do something wrong. Please tell me reasons to do so in reviews if you leave one.**

 **Yeah... he will. Blue is sort of my alter that likes to be bossy.**

 **This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what's wrong and what is not.**

 **Also I am not US or English so I apologize for any mistakes in writing.**

 **Okay, so to avoid further babbling...**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Prologue**

* * *

12.30

White House

It's year 2140. Over the years White House became quite the place to decide everything important to Earth. Said planet first contacted Corneria, first planet to be found with intelligent life 2 years ago. After that, nothing bad happened! Cornerians presumed that such undeveloped race as humanity would attack them in all stupidity, but nope. Peace and unity one could say.

Yeah, unity. Pretty much not. Scientists said that Cornerians could survive on Earth without any complications, and vice versa. But no attempts to send anyone to the other planet were conducted. Humans because they didn't have proper technology, and Cornerians because they just didn't chose to. Until now.

-Sir, Corneria has sent a request to send a family of theirs to us.

-Interesting. Who exactly?

-We got info that will be a small fox family, James, Vixy and their son, Fox McCloud.

 _A fox named Fox. I think I heard that before_

-Well, that might be a good idea. But they wont live in USA.

-W-w-why, sir?

-It would be not good if we hat everything most and first. Besides it's a little too hot for them. Better find a place not too hot, presumably countryside, close to border and do a bigger city.

-I'll try, sir.

* * *

13:20

Corneria City, McCloud House

-Fox, I have news for you, and this will be for you if they'll be good or bad.

-What is it dad? -Fox said in a curious tone

-We will be moving. To Earth.

-What?!

-No worries, your wrist com will work there. -James assured him

-But what about everyone?

-It's not my idea, kid. I'm sure they will understand.

-I don't like the idea already. -Vixy said from the kitchen

-Why?

-You don't see it? Um, humans are pretty much different. I can bet specism will get in the way.

-Mom, dad, when we will be packing?

-In about two days.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **Also happy face medal to you if you guess where they will go.**

 **Many forests, slightly underdeveloped, small country in nearly center of Europe.**

 **Please review!**

 **RGBoy, over and out.**


	2. Chapter I

**Hi there!**

 **Blue: Haven't you said that phrase before?**

 **Yes. I did.**

 **In this chapter you can expect some things about the school, some things about the history, and some other things.**

 **Blue: You forgot something...**

 **Oh... yes, from now I warn you that there will be moments where characters break the fourth wall. About one of these a chapter. These fragments will be marked with-**

 **-for your convenience. Just to slip a little of humor into there.**

* * *

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter I**

 _ **Truth that hurts**_

8.20

Cornerian School

On Corneria, the class and lesson system differs from US schools. Lessons start at 8.25, there are 5 minute breaks in between, and one 10 minute break, and from 5 to 7 lessons a day. It's not complicated if you get used to it. In fact, it's not complicated at all. At least you get a lot faster home.

Fox unfortunately had to walk, or in this case run to school, because he was too late for the levibus, and his parents' levicar's coils broke. These things were damn too hard to repair, and professional work costs somewhere around 25000 credits.

Fortunately, he arrived about 5 minutes before the first bell rang. Bells were keep for some unknown reasons.

-FOX! -A familiar voice resounded.

-What? Where? -Another, _too_ familiar voice resounded.

-There, Falco, there I am. -Fox said, said, panting, presumably from the long run he had.

-Whoa! McCloud! Dont'cha scare me like that! You want to glue me together after this?

-I think Slippy will be better for this than me, given the fact he has some knowledge with gluing things together.

-Hey! That was mean, Fox! You know I spilled glue on my book by accident!

-Ooookayyy, sorry buddy.

-You ran all the way? -Falco asked.

-Yes. Long story short: levicar broke, me late for bus, me cursing whoever was driving the thing, me running to school to tell you guys something important.

Both toad and avian burst into laughter at the exact same time.

-So, what was...the thing... you wanted to tell us?

-Uh... I am going with family to Earth... and I don't know when exactly I'll be back.

-WHAT!? -They shouted so loud that the nearly entire hall heard them.

-Sorry, guys, but that wasn't my idea. Wasn't my parents' idea either.

-So whose? -Falco asked, irritation in his voice reaching far over the 'raving mad' levels.

-Maybe government? They had to establish contact for quite some time. But I don't get the point; humans are severely underdeveloped, don't have anything valuable to us, and they also are just plain dumb. Why would they want one, or some of us among them? -Slippy said.

-I don't know, Slip, I. Don't. Know.

-So why don't ya tell 'em that's a bad idea and all? -The avian said.

-Because it's a part of the story, dumb.

-What, story? Are we in a teenager's fanfic, or what?

-Okay, so maybe just tell the others?

* * *

The next day...

15.10

Corneria City hangars

Hangar no. 64

The family was all packed. Everyone was ready. Peppy agreed to clean the house when they were out. Everything was planned. They had a pilot, and a heavily armored, but unarmed corvette-class vessel for transport. As the corvette did not have the hyper-drive, they needed to dock into a freighter, that would transport them into the Solar System.

They were at the hangars. All friends and family, were there with them.

After short talk James had with General Pepper, who provided the ships needed, and also a reasonable sum of one hundred thousand credits, they got onto the corvette.

-One last thing, before you leave -Pepper said -As you have not to make problems there, and I know you all too well James, I have to say one more thing, before you leave. Good luck.

* * *

Time unknown

Hyperspace

Hyperspace is a weird phenomenon. Hyper-drive stretches out the matter of space on the rear of ship, and compresses matter in front. All this gives the effect of vibrant, colorful light, and multiple-times-faster-than-light travel without ripping the molecules of the ship and people inside apart.

Fox was staring into the said lights. It was weird, like staring into the clouds; it made no particular sense, but in a way it was addicting. His parents, in so called meantime, had a short talk.

-I have been thinking about this, and I know I said it before, but that's a bad idea. -Vixy said.

-I don't quite get your point.

-Damn, James, you serious? -Then she started to count on her fingers -Specism, climate, language barrier, money...

-Wait, wait, wait. Humans are more civilized than you think, we'll be living in a place with climate only slightly colder than Corneria, we have translators on our wrist-coms, and after analyzing market for a long time, they managed to turn our credits into their currency without losses.

She didn't say anything for a while. But then unexpectedly, James spoke:

-But what about Fox?

* * *

 **That's it! Yes, chapter may be short, but I made it short on purpose. It's easier for me to write this like that, chapters will be published _often_ and people will have time to read a chapter even on a school or work break.**

 **Blue: I have to admit it is a good point, indeed.**

 **Yeah, yeah, Mr. Gentleman von Royaldude...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, eat vegetables, and all that stuff!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	3. Chapter II

**Hi there!**

 **I have explanations for no chapters until now:**

 **For uno- I had a LOT of work**

 **For second uno- I were lazy**

 **For third uno- I had little to no motivation to write**

 **Blue: How selfish of you... I can't believe I am you. Also you know uno means one? That's just an error of yours.**

 **Sorry for that.**

 **Also, I know chapters were a little (too much) crappy, but that was just introduction. After this chapter things will get much better.**

 **As my apologies, this chapter will be longer.**

 **Also FF didn't get my point of putting three separated stars to mark fourth wall breaking.**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter II**

 _ **Home sour home**_

Time unknown

Hyperspace

-Dad? How much it will take to get us to the place? -Fox asked

-Fox... I told you countless times time as we know it doesn't exist in hyperspace. But if you want to know, we will be in Earth's air space in around 15 minutes. Give or take one.

-I can only guess how our home will look -Vixy said.

Earth's airspace border

-Cornerian vessel, please identify yourself and state your intentions -an automated drone said in slightly distorted voice

-This is Alexander Carney of the _Cronos_ transport corvette-class ship -Oddly clothed pale blue canine said -I am here to transport and ensure safety of arrival of the McCloud family. Code: one-seven-double-oh-six.

-Checking... Authorization complete. Clearance granted, Mr. Carney.

-Thanks.

The ship then flew into the atmosphere of Earth, shaking slightly, then landed at it's designated landing pad somewhere in USA.

-Welcome to Earth, Mr. Carney, and McCloud family, -the exact same drone said -You have a transmission inbound from the president of United States, Victor Stevens.

The drone then extended his sleek, white hand, and handed James thing what looked like a cube made of silver with a small blue light shining from the top.

-Please hover your finger over the light.

He did so, and the light glowed yellow, then green, and then changed back to blue, hologram of president protruding from the light two feet up.

-Welcome to Earth, McClouds. This is an automated message. We have provided house and items need for you in a small village called Rainvale in a country called Poland. You may either use your vessel, or use a plane to get there.

-What do you think? We should use the ship, huh? -James spoke

-I had read some things about Earth, and these so called "planes" are pretty slow, and pilots have tendency to be complete idiots. -Vixy said.

-Mm-hmm. Alex, do you have some spare time?

-Yup, what is it?

-You need to get us somewhere.

14.30

Rainvale, Poland

The family got into the house, happy that no one wandered the streets.

-That will do it -Vixy said.

The house was two story high, had two bedrooms, living room, bathroom, toilet, kitchen and small room with nothing in there. In the living room there was a 56' flat TV, a Nintendoh 4096, small bookcase with books about history of Earth, Poland, two recipe books, some other ones, and a special dictionary, showing translations from Cornerian to English and Polish.

-Wow, that house IS cool. I get the room upstairs! -Fox told his parents, then ran up, nearly tripping over his tail as he did.

-Mom, dad? Come here for a sec!

He did a good guess picking the room upstairs.

It was light blue, with navy blue carpet all over the floor, and small bed, enough for one person. There was also a desk, with things required for school stored in a small closet, and a PC. On the sides there were drawers with clothes, but only some, specifically tailored. On the wall there were multiple posters, with catchphrases like "Keep Calm" and others. There was also huge window.

-Huh, who could know humans are so good at home design? -Vixy said.

-Not me... -James responded.

-Huh? What's this? -Fox asked looking at a letter at his desk. He immediately grabbed it with his paws. - _School will start in two weeks. We suggest that you will prepare..._ damn it.

 **That's it! I said longer not long. Also I've pretty much singlehandedly invented something: Milestones.**

 **First Milestone: 5 faves for this story and you'll get hand-drawn pic of me and Blue (me? Inception!)**

 **Review, follow, favorite, be nice (or like me, be not), and all that stuff!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	4. Chapter III

**Hi there!**

 **Time for the next chapter! There will be a human character who will be valuable to the story, some funny things, some words...**

 **Blue: Duh...**

 **...and some of my national... um... forgot the word... let's say national thingies...**

 **Blue: Thingies? You're acting like a kid.**

 ***gives him sour look***

 **Blue: You're trying to melt ferro-concrete with willpower or what?**

 **...shut up.**

* * *

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter III**

 _ **Fire in the hole**_

16.00

Rainvale, Poland

- _Time to see what these humans cook -_ Vixy thought to herself when she set recipe book and dictionary on the table.

-Let's see... hmm... no, this doesn't look too tasty...

-Mom, what are you looking at? -Fox asked.

-I'm looking for something tasty to cook.

-Huh? Gimme a look... I can't understand any of these words.

-You don't? Ask dad to send you the translator update. I still don't get this new wrist-com UI.

-Okay.

 _Later..._

-You already cooking mom?

-Yeah, I found something called tomato soup, and it looks good on this image. But. You will need to buy some garlic. Books say it's very common, but they didn't get us any. I thought we get everything important, and food also was on the list...

-Do _I_ have to go? What if something bad happens?

-Like?

-Um... like a meteorite falls right on my face, or someone Alpha Strikes us or something like this?

-If they do, you get 40 credits.

-Grrr... okay.

* * *

16.10

Outskirts of Rainvale

The streets were empty, as normal there. A boy, presumably thirteen, was wandering the streets. He was tall, thin and pale. Long, messy light brown hair was ending just in middle of his neck. He was dressed in a white hooded vest with black and gray tribal markings, black tee, gray jeans with holes and cuts on them, and gray sneakers. He was cut up all over his arms, and legs where holes in jeans showed this. He also was wearing headphones loose over neck, and had painted a weird symbol over his left outer hand. You could think there's no single thing intimidating about him, until you didn't look into his eyes. His irises were very dark gray colored, and the closer to the pupils, the more color they got, up to very bright, almost burning orange around them, and it was like constant anger emitting from them like a laser beam. He walked casually through the streets, near the gas station.

-Jeez, they are repairing these walkways at night, but don't even bother to cover the holes or at least _god damn it mark_ those with some sort of signs! An average idiot could just walk into one without even noticiiiiiIIIIAAAAAAAAH!

*slam*

He fell into a 3 meter hole, without any means of escape.

-God, if you exist please hear my words. You have _friggin' remarkably lame_ ways to punish me for everything, or about point one percent of things I've done. HEY! ANYONE! HELP! ...shit...

After as much as 1 full minute of constant yelling intertwined with a full litany of curses the help came.

-Grab my hand!

He couldn't see who's that, but he took the hand anyways. It was weird. The hand was all fuzzy, and he could fell something like paw-pads on it. After getting out the hole he got it.

-Okay, thanks for the help, but don't expect... anything... from... wait a second, okay?

He took the piece of newspaper from his pocket and looked at him. He then looked several times from the paper, to him, then back to the paper.

-So you're one of those Cornerians who came to Earth? What's yer name?

-My name is Fox McCloud. Any problems?

 _Duh._

-Actually, completely opposite of that. I've actually wanted to meet ya.

-Huh?

-Okay, let me first introduce myself. I'm Jake Snow. The point is, I have to tell you some rules there, and I actually wanted to know you and all that.

-Uh, okay. I'm actually going to local store to buy some things for the dinner. And you? Where are you going?

-Pretty much where my legs take me. Why do you ask?

-We could go together maybe?

-Okay. I don't have anything to do actually.

They both started walking towards the store.

-Okay, first rule. Do NOT climb onto that guy there. -Jake pointed towards the huge sculpture of a red and blue superhero-like person with a metallic mask standing near the gas station.-Second rule, if you go to the shop in the school, be one hundred one percent sure you took the change. The guy's cool, but also greedy.

-I'll remember.

-Third, watch your back.

-Why?

The boy then backed a little, walked on the another side of Fox, and had his wallet in hand.

-Because that might be yours.

-Huh? Go figure that _is_ mine! How did you do that?

-A cool trick I learned from someone. Last rule, only applies to people who know me.

-What is it?

-Don't look into my eyes.

-Why?

Jake looked at him for the first time.

-What the...

He then quickly turned away.

-Man! That's not scary, not weird, but cool for me!

- _WHAT?..._ Okay, let's just go to the god damn shop.

* * *

 **That's it! I'm still angry at Blue, because we were arguing while you were reading. But at least I managed to melt ferro-concrete with willpower! Yay for me!**

 **Also _I_ _am_ Jake actually. And yes, I have those weird eyes.**

 **Milestone is still active! Favorite this story to get it!**

 **Also if someone gets the game reference...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, have heterochromia, and all that stuff!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	5. Chapter IV

_***peeks from a tank turret***_

 **Hi there..?**

 **Blue: SHUT THE HELL UP! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN?**

 **Hey, my PC was broken and I was waiting for a new one...**

 **Blue: YOU'LL WAIT IN A HOSPITAL IF I'LL GET TO YOU!**

 *** _slams the hatch shut_ ***

 **Note to myself... never get on his bad side.**

 **Blue: I'LL GET TO YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO HIRE _CHUCK NORRIS_!**

 **Yeah... you better read the chapter, and i'll pray to... no one in particular.**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter IV**

 ** _Interference_**

16.10

Outskirts of Rainvale

Fox and Jake were walking towards the shop, which was around 2 miles from their actual position.

-So, what took ya there? -the human asked.

-Government I think...

-Huh, I believe not your decision.

-Yeah... why you ask?

-It's not everyday you see a, how to say this, er... someone from other planet, you know... wandering the streets.

-Is something wrong with that?

-Nonononono, you got me wrong. It's nothing bad for me, but it's not happening everyday. In particular, it's cool to see an intelligent life form from other side of the galaxy.

-I could say the same.

They walked silently for around 2 minutes, when Jake remembered something.

-Oh, I nearly forgot.

-Huh?

-Have ya got a PFG?

-What is that, and why I have a feeling that it's important?

-PFG, standing for Personal Field Generator, is a little gizmo that some people have. It will save your tail many times in the future. Wanna see how it works?

-If you say it will umm... protect me, of course! -the vulpine said, excited.

-Okay, first, how it works in practice. Punch me.

-What? Why?

-You'll see in a sec. Now, hit me, but not too hard.

After few seconds of hestitation, Fox punched Jake into the arm. Something flashed in a light blue color, and the Lylatian felt a sudden jolt of electricity coursing throught his hand, nearly painfully.

-WHAT WAS THAT?!

-That, was PFG. When you're hit, it generates a minature force field, protecting you from most damage, nearly negating pain, and shocking the attacker. It draws power from kinetic energy of the hit, and also unfortunately from you, so when you get too much hits, your heat will start aching, it will be harder to concentrate, and finally, you can even faint, but it happens rarely. It also relies on specific wave frequency system, so it can protect you from energy knifes, nanolasers, and the like, if it's set correctly.

-So, a mini force field, that draws energy from me, and is invisible until I get struck by something? -Fox asked, trying to regain control of his left hand.

-In short, yeah. Also, don't worry, the numbness will last for about 2 more seconds.

It in fact did.

-Wanna one?

-Yes. Yes. And again yes.

-Okay, I have a spare one in my com, where it is installed, so if something happens, I have an emergency one. Lemme get it out.

He uncovered a swiss army tool from his vest's pocket, and started to take off cover from his wrist com. It was very different from Fox's one. It was like comparing an old Nokia to an new Samsung model. It was scratched all over, has a little cracked screen, smaller than his, and it required force to take cover off. Fox's was new, sleek and blue, and had a little slide to take cover off. The PFG was small, silver and with a tiny LED diode to incadate if it's plugged correctly.

-Okay. Take your comm's cover off, and plug it into a spare extension slot.

He did so, and all around his body, a faint white glow flashed.

-It's working.

 _Later..._

-That was everything you need? Huh... -Jake said.

-We got nearly everything supplied at our house.

-You got lucky... shuush, you heard that?

-...and then I said to him 'shut up'! And hit him in the face of course. -a new voice said.

-Jesus, Anders, really? Only this? I'd make him eat his teeth, and then what it turns into. -another one, higher pitched said.

-Wait, who's that? Oh shit, it's that furfag from the newspaper... let's see what he has got for us...

The two advanced towards Fox and Jake.

-Anders, Jones, what do you want from him? -he said.

-Stay out of this, Snow.

-Fox, could you step back a little?

-Wait, you don't want to...

-If I have to... these punks will presumably give ya a beat, and then steal what's left.

-But it's your problem if you get hurt.

Jake left out a short, unsettling laugh.

-They won't. You can bet.

He ran to the taller one, jumped up and kneed him into the chest, and then still in the air, roundhoused him into eblow. He grunted in pain, and tried to throw a punch into his face, but Jake caught the fist and nearly _crushed_ it. He then jumped to the second one, pnched him multiple times into the stomach, then using the monumentum throwed him into a wall.

-Taking those pills was a good idea.

The attackers ran scared, presuming that standing there was risking their safety.

Fox stood there, eyes wide, and scared of what his new friend did.

-I can... explain this.

-P-p-please do.

 **That's it!**

 ***snoring***

 **Yeah, I got myself some sleep inducer, and gave Blue triple dose of it. He'll be sleeping for at least a day.**

 **I hope, that 24 people that are reading this wreck of a fanfic won't rip me apart for not posting updates...**

 **Remember about the Milestone in chapter 2!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	6. Chapter V

**Hi there!**

 **Blue: Okay, we settled this, and now there is peace between us again.**

 **Does that finally mean i'll get some rest? Y'know, I catched a god damn flu and now my nose is like a chaingun.**

 **Blue: I'm only in your head. You could purge me out with a simple thought. And what do you mean 'chaingun'?**

 **AAAAA-CHOO-CHOO-CHOO!**

 ***wipes nose***

 **Blue: (covered in green ooze) I got it. I'm lucky I can't get sick.**

 **You said something? *concentrates***

 **Blue: Without further ado, chapter 5!**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter V**

 ** _Status report_**

17.00

Rainvale

-So, you say a friend of yours stole some things from chemistry classroom, and prepared pills that give you a sudden shot of adrenaline? Weird, but practical. But still, how the hell did you take them off in 30 seconds? -Fox asked Jake about the stunt from before.

-Magic. -the pale boy responded.

-Okay, I need to go home now. See ya.

-Yeah. -Jake pulled a small ball and throwed it into the walkway. It shattered with a large cloud of white smoke.

-What? *cough* That guy's weird... I like him already.

The kit tuned around, and started to go home. It was half past five the time he finally got there.

-Fox! Where have you been! -his mom yelled.

-Vixy, calm down. He's okay, see?

-Better than okay! First, I helped a guy to get out a hole, then he saved my tail from two guys who he said are known for beating people and then stealing their stuff, and then he gave me something epic!

-What they tried to do? -both adults asked nearly in unisone.

-No worries, he scared them off... broke some of their bones presumably but still counts...

-Well, I don't know what to say. -James said -Okay, what exactly he gave to you?

-Something insanely freakin' practical: a personal light forcefield generator!

-How? On Corneria, these are reserved to military!.. but a minature one could be pretty easily fit in a communicator...

-Okay, boys, i'm going to watch TV, you chat about jets 'n guns nowhere near me.

Another 2 hours went on pseudoscientific babbling and practice tests. Unfortunately, James was nowhere near subtle, what could be heard from his painful yell after getting shocked, and resulting Fox's headache.

-Dad, maybe we could eat something? I want to know how this soup mom cooked tastes like.

-Okay, i'm hungry too.

19.30

Rainvale Outskirts

Jake was going home. He was 'free' for 48 hours more, then his parents will get home. He was walking by a local grocery, which was also a little fast food store. Man who worked inside, Sal, was over 60 years old now, but still wanted to work here.

The tiny bell that was makeshift-strapped to the door rang.

-Hey, Sal. How it's going? -Jake asked the elder man. He knew he can call him by his name. He was his dad's close friend. Sal was to Jake like an uncle.

-Nice, Snowflake, nice.

-Hey, you know I don't like to be called like that.

-Sorries. I sumtimes forget. I'm gettin' old after all.

-No, you don't. I'll order, well you know, like always.

-Heh, weirdy for ya to order sucha spicy thing... everyday.

-Whatever. You know I like when it burns my mouth.

-Like I said, weirdy. Here ya have it.

The next day

9.00

McClouds house

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _BEEP_

 _ **BEEP**_

-Dammit.

Fox slammed his paw on the alarm clock.

-Fortunately it works like at home. Why do I even set it so early?

He jumped off his bed

-Of course. Lesson one. How to make breakfast on Earth... I need to stop talking to myself.

 **That's it!**

 **Blue: We have to thank... how to pronounce it... Perakeles Tandrum, for another favorite! Thanks!**

 **Yeah, bullcrap. I never say thanks.**

 **Blue: You did. I** _ **am**_ **you, forgot?**

 **Sorry for chapter being short. I am short on time.**

 **Remember about the Milestone in chapter 2!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Hi there!**

 **I'll babble nonsensically a while longer than usual.**

 **First, I'd like to thank Scott from Sheppard Studios for motivating my lazy butt to write. Get better soon bud! *smirk***

 **Next, I think it'd be better if I would write somewhat longer chapters as now.**

 **Also, I recovered magically from that chain-gun flu I had.**

 **Blue: That means I also had. RGBoy, could you try and look for grammar errors in your chapters before you upload them?**

 **You're not my mom. And not my English teacher. They are at least same when it comes to irritating me.**

 **Okay! In front of me there is a wall separating that section from the chapter.**

 ***hums Attack on Titan theme, takes a RPG from his back and shoots the wall out***

 _ **Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!**_

 _ ***BANG***_

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter VI**

 ** _Rise and shine_**

9.10

McCloud House

Fox woke up earlier than his parents, so he had to be silent. He got up from his bed, and after his morning routine, he snatched the wrist-com from his bedside table, and went to the kitchen.

 _Oooookay, let's try to make something to eat._

He opened the fridge, and saw lots of different things, most of he didn't even heard of.

 _Yeah, that will be a long day._

After looking at some things, though, he found some meat, some cheese, and made himself a basic sandwich.

-Nah, this shouldn't be harder that on Corneria. Okay, I have eaten, so what's now on my checklist?

He poked onto his com twice, and to his eyes was shown a holographic blue list of things he had to do.

-Breakfast, check. -On his checklist the "breakfast" point automatically flashed and then deleted itself. -Now, what we have there? Read something? Nah.

He swiped his finger over the hologram, then cringed at the "get the newspaper" words.

 _Dammit._

Fox knew that it could be weird if he would go out _on Earth_. Not everyday you see an furry alien crossing the road. He growled at himself, then put on his shoes and went out.

 _Okay, now to get the newspaper, and-_

 _-_ Hi Fox!

Jake sat on a bench on the opposite side of the street, with a person Fox didn't know yet, sipping what appeared to be some sort of cola. They both got up, and ran to the other side.

-Uh, hi. You already up?

-Sleeping is for losers and people who don't have anything to do. Anyway, why you're up? It's um.. -he poked on his wrist com -half past nine now.

-Have things to do.

-Yeah... so you live there?

-Yup, why you ask?

-Because I live 3 houses from there, and this guy over there lives next to ya. Oh, I almost forgot, Fox, this is Arthur.

Arthur was slightly smaller than Jake, and had short, black hair, green eyes, black hoodie, green pants and black and green sneakers. Jake himself was today dressed in the same vest, but also in light jeans and a white tee. Arthur extended his hand.

-Name's Arthur, but call me Arti. If there are any problems with that over here, just say.

His voice was also higher pitched.

-Um... Arti, why do you think you can rule me like a animal... no offense Fox... -Jake said

-None taken.

-Because Smug gave me these little rage mode inducers of yours.

-Shit.

-Oh, Fox? -Arti asked.

-Yeah?

-Mister Snowflake there reminded me of something. You don't need to be all this 'nice and happy'. We won't scream at you because of bad language or something.

-Huh. I thought so. You're those who ignore the rules and all?

-In person, Mr. Carnage and Mr. Madness.

They shared a laugh. After that, they sat on the bench, and chatted for about half a hour. In meantime, Fox's parents woke up, ate breakfast, and drank their tea... which was something new, but also old for them, because they were used to have a tea in the morning on their home planet.

-It's good that Fox found some friends now. -Vixy said.

-Uh, yes, but where's my newspaper?

 **That's it!**

 **Blue: There are now two pools on our profile. One about what do you want for first Milestone, and two...**

 **...do you want longer chapters or no.**

 **Also, no, I'm not ripping off Pen and Sword's irritating helper idea.**

 **Blue: Who do you call irritating?**

 **Nevermind. Also, guys, girls, (i did NOT say neither) don't be shy! Review, PM me! Hell, i'll even give ya my mail if you ask!**

 **As always, review, follow, favorite, do mass slaughters, et cetera...**

 **Blue: And don't forget about Milestone!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Hi there!**

 **We have new follower!... I sound like some sort of Russian dictator.**

 **Blue: Yeah.**

 ***starts humming Korobeiniki***

 **Blue:Thanks to NoticeKawaiiBakaChan... what are you doing?**

 **What, this song IS Russian.**

 **Blue: And?**

…

 **Just read this chapter guys and girls. I have to smack someone across the face.**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter VII**

 ** _Tour guide_**

Next day

10.00

McCloud House

This day morning was just plain uninteresting. The family ate their breakfast, drank their tea, and went to the living room, in order to watch TV.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

-Fox, could you go and see who's at door so early? -James asked.

-Huh? Okay.

He opened the door, and saw, of course-

-Jake?

-Hi Fox! Do you have the time?

-Yeah, why?

-I and Arti -Arti suddenly popped from behind Jake's back -wanted to take you for a field trip of sorts.

-Okay, just lemme ask parents.

He ran to the living room.

-Mom, dad, can I go with Jake for a trip?

-Sure, why not. Just don't get yourself in trouble. -Vixy said.

Fox went back, put his shoes on, and literally jumped out the door.

-So where are we going?

-Not shy or anything? Like afraid of people's reactions? -Arti asked.

-Nah, got over it.

-Nice.

They started walking towards the gas station.

-What is this, anyway? -the vulpine asked, referring to rather huge, red,blue and silver superhero-like sculpture.

-We call him The Small-foot or The Big One. He was built over 150 years ago, and is still holding himself.

-Small-foot?

-Look at his feet.

Fox looked at the, indeed, unnaturally small feet. Presumably a construction flaw.

-What idiot designed this?

-I don't know. -Jake said. He actually did the most of the talking part.

He then retrieved some money from his pocket, and went to the small shop near the station. Arti and Fox then sat on the bench nearby.

-Hey, Fox, can I ask ya something?

-Yeah, what is it?

-How it is to have a tail?

-...well, how to say this, it's like a fifth limb, just more floppy and fuzzy.

-So you can actually like pick up things with it or something?

-It's hard but yes. Sometimes it's quite useful.

-Hey, guys, catch! -Jake thrown two cans of cola at them.

Fox catched his one with his tail, while Arti took a headshot.

-Uh, sorry bro.

-You're lucky I have this damn force-field thingy too.

-Of course I am. Fox, I hope you can drink this?

-Has it got any chocolate?

-No... it's just coke.

-So I can.

They then went to Sal's shop.

-Hi Sal!

-Hey there! Who is that? He doesn't look quite human to me.

-Easy, Sal, it's Fox McCloud.

-That one from the newspaper?

-Did ya see another Fox McCloud passing by?

-I take it as yes. What for ya?

-As always, chili-burger. -Jake said.

-I'll take a taco. -Arti made his choice.

-Hmm... what do you recommend?

-Same as your white buddy. Be warned my furry friend, it's extremely spicy!

After buying their food, they sat on makeshift chairs near a makeshift table.

-Okay, Fox, take a bite and tell me what do you feel.

He did so, and instantly regretted. His vision went red.

-So?

-If I have to answer, it's excruciating pain I suppose.

Both Jake and Arti laughed, when Fox was on verge of crying.

-Oh, you're so damn cute. -someone said.

-Wait, that voice... holymarymotherofjesus IRIS?! -Jake exclaimed.

 **That's it!**

 **In mid of writing this chapter we actually HIT the 5 fav barrier. Unfortunately my tablet screwed up and instead I'll give you that other thing for Milestone.**

 **Blue: That is?**

 **Tutorial how to make a wrist com.**

 **Blue: Huh?**

 **Whatever.**

 **So, review, favorite, make extremely long words, and all that stuff.**

 **RGBoy out!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Hi there!**

 **Whazzup?**

 **I don't have anything interesting to say. Blue's currently sitting on the sofa and sipping coffee... or something like this, and I'm currently tapping my severely scratched hand, for everything's alive sake painted in fake fur markings, on the keyboard, to give you another chapter.**

 **Blue: Yes buddies. You heard the man correctly. Another chapter soon.**

 **It's because I don't have anything to do. I had put my books in alphabetical order, sharpened my homemade sword, watched a movie, read a comic, and nuthin'!**

 **So read!**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter VIII**

 ** _Old friends_**

13.00

Sal's Shop

-Holymarymotherofjesus IRIS?! -Jake exclaimed.

-Yeah, there I am. What's up? -Iris asked, as calmly as she could suppressing a laugh.

Fox looked over his shoulder to Arti, who was staring with his green eyes at the situation between the two.

-Hey, Arti, who's this? -He said so silently that Jake couldn't hear him even with ears as huge as his.

-How to explain this... Jake's one-way object of affection. She was sort of MIA for about two months for now. -The boy whispered back.

Iris was about the same age as the boys, and was pretty tall. She had very long, brown hair and was dressed in stereotypical teenager's clothing.

Jake, even paler than before, started throwing questions.

-Where have you been? Why you went missing of all sudden!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

-Hey, Jake, calm down. -the vulpine calmly said.

-No, no calming down... forget that. Jake, shut up, and Iris? Tell us where you have been. -suddenly Arti went to telling orders to the two.

-Why do you think you can tell me what I can-

 ***ZAP** *

-Okay, I get it! -the white-clad boy said after getting struck by a com-mounted taser.

-Well, I have been on a trip with a family on Silesia, and that's all.

-Okay, even I don't get it...

-What about these messages? And calls? And e-mails?

-My phone broke.

-Of effing course. I don't give a shit about that. Everywhere there are computers and internet. So?

-Hey thar! No bad language in my shop. -Sal told them from the counter.

-Okay, okay!

-Do you have a steady internet connection in the mountains? -Arti asked.

-Well... um... you could always...

-Oh, shut up and eat already. That food's getting cold. -Fox told them.

Everyone exploded into laughter, even old Sal. In meantime Iris stood up and walked to the counter.

-A small salad, please.

-Here you are. And there's the change.

-Thanks.

-Hey, young lady, do me a favor. Just call me Sal. I don't like being formal. This is for these liars... I mean politics.

They talked, ate, then finished their trip around the small village called Rainvale, and went to their homes. It was 4 o'clock already by the moment Fox got home.

-Hey mom, hey dad, I'm back!

-Exactly on time. Lunch time to be exact. Come on, dumplings are getting cold. -Fox's mom said.

-Dumplings?

-Russian dumplings, are small balls of dough, filled with potato and cheese. Pretty tasty if you ask me. But that's weird that they call them Russian, because they were invented in Poland.

-Weird. -the kit took a bite -These taste like.. like these were cooked on a countryside.

-Don't judge me, I was strictly following the recipe.

 **That's it!**

 **The tutorial on how to make a wrist com will be with the next chapter.**

 **Also, I found a epic webcomic online. It's called Twokinds, and it actually its about 11 years creator's maintaining it. And it actually has a plot... unlike VGCats...**

 **Blue: Whatever.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, be a furry, et cetera.**

 **RGBoy out!**


	10. Chapter IX

**Hi there!**

 **Time for yet another chapter.**

 **Blue: When that dork says something, don't trust him.**

 **What are ya talking about?**

 **Blue: You said something about 'next chapter soon'.**

 **Oops? Well, sorry, but I am lazy. Yell at my parents, they had passed me genes.**

 **Blue: That doesn't make sense... does it?**

 **I don't know. Anyway, next chapter please.**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter IX**

 _ **Old School Gaming**_

A week later

12.00

Rainvale, Poland

Fox was sitting on the bench, talking with Jake.

-And so it works. -the boy said

-Huh. Our computers work in ternary...

Suddenly, a green figure, soon revealed to be Arti, stood in front of them, with a huge grin.

-Yo Arti, why so happy?

-I've got it! I'VE FINALLY GOT IT!

-What you got? Because this level of happiness hints at drugs.

-Drugs, no... this is better. -he presented them a small rectangular white box with some bluish stripes and words saying 5D Voodoo X.

-What the hell... another piece for your already power-crazy PC?

-Ya need to go to my place to see this!

-To your place? You know I need to ask first... mom's gonna rip me to shreds if I don't. -Fox said.

Several pokes on wrist-com and and...

-Okay, I'm in.

-I'm too, of course.

12.15

Arti's house

-Wow, Arti, your room is huge -Fox said.

The room indeed was huge. Seven by nine meters, and four monitors were set inside, with one box in middle. A small LAN party one would think, but...

-Arti, I know you like throwing LAN parties why there is only one PC?

-As you know, my computer has a 0,5 THz of power. That graphics card comes with a gimmick allowing to divide power across up to eight machines, with loss of processor power only. That means I have effectively FOUR modern gaming computers.

-Nice, nice, but who's the fourth player?

One of the chairs rolled around to reveal a familiar looking girl.

-Hi guys!

-Of course... -Jake said -Let's just plug the thing in and set up.

After half a hour of plugging various cables in and out, turning the screwdriver, a power shortage due to the hungry machine that was sitting in middle of the room, and installing the drivers, the supercomputer was set.

-Okay, any drinks or something? -the householder said.

-Coke only, please. -the vulpine said

-Lemonade, if you have any. -Iris said -A pack of chips would come handy for us too.

-I'll settle for green tea. And if you find some, throw a sushi roll or two.

-Okay, I'll take the stuff and be back in several minutes.

-What we'll be playing anyway? -Jake asked

-LieroX3D again. -the girl replied

-What is this? -Fox asked.

-A heavily physics based shooter game. Fast paced or slow, you choose it. Original version was two-dimensional, had forty weapons, two player cap, and crappy graphics. Now it's in glorious 5D, houses over 400 different guns, and up to 32 players fighting each other.

-Cool!

-Hey, I'm back!

-Let's choose the colors and teams.

-I go with Jake. -Arti said instantly.

-That means you are in my team, Foxy.

 _That's gonna be interesting_ -Jake thought.

-I'll be umm... bleach white and silver.

-Neon green.

-Hm... pink and... black.

-Iris, you always change colors.

-Yes, I know.

-Well... oh, I know. Navy blue and gray.

-So, everybody pick your stuff, and let the carnage begin.

 **That's it!**

 **Some retro gaming isn't bad, especially if it's in the future.**

 **For the tutorial on wrist communicator. Check out my instructables account, RGBoy – Lord of Whatever.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, rain fire and brimstone, and all that stuff!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	11. Chapter X

**Hey there! Tenth chapter!**

 **Blue: Yay! Let's party! Drugs, drinks and rock n' roll!**

 **Okay, okay, but without any alcohol. My mind might not show it on some occasions, but I'm still a kid. Forgot that?**

 **Blue: Oops...**

 **Whatever, just shut your trap for a sec. I wanna to say something.**

 **Blue: Yeah, yes sir.**

 **Okay, first, i want to say a big 'thanks' to Ian Hay a.k.a. one of first people I've got to know there. He actually didn't talk me into writing chapters on a daily basis. Thanks pal!**

 **Next, there goes Sheppard of the Sheppard Studios! This person has actually inspired me to write this... thing. Shep, if by some chance you're reading this, thank you!**

 **Last, thanks to y'all! It's weird that you're reading this. I really don't think it's good.**

 **Blue: Shut up and give them the chapter already.**

 **M'kay. There it goes.**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter X**

 _ **Back to the Old Times**_

-So? -Fox asked -Now what?

-Now, we choose our guns and go blazing. -Jake replied stoically.

-Okay. How i do that?

-You see that little 'Equipment' button? Tap it and choose. Fear not, we have lots of time.

-Why it's called LieroX3D anyway? -the vulpine asked.

-Liero stands for Worm in Swedish, you played as these in the original. The X goes in because it's the Extreme version, and 3D, because the creators were idiots and wrote this as in three dimensions, not five.

-Okay... wow. There are so many weapons you could fit a bunch of mechs with these.

-Mechs? These things like walking tanks?

-Yup.

-Okay, so make your picks everyone and then I'll start the game.

-Maybe let's go random? -Iris asked.

-Random?

-Yes, random. Come on, Arti. We played on random before. You just don't like it because you don't know all the weapons. -Jake pointed a thumb at himself -Unlike this guy.

-Okay, okay.

Everyone clicked the red 'randomize' button, and the screen filled with weird weapon names for a second, then the game started.

-Okay, what did you get? -Arti asked them.

-Sniper Rifle, Grenades, Laser, Fan and... a damn Gauss Gun. That's it Fox, we are friends, but I gonna turn you into a virtual bloody mess and splatter it on the ceiling. -Jake said with little to no enthusiasm. -Also Jet-boots as ability.

-I've got Two Uzis, Spikeballs, Chiquita Bomb, Sword and Expel Gun. -Arti said, happily. -Finally something good, given I have Double Time as an ability.

-Arti, care to explain what this weaponry is? Only thing I recognize from anywhere is the sword. -Fox asked, puzzled.

-Uzis are small kinetic machineguns with tiny clips, Spikeballs will make your virtual paws bleed a little, Chiquita Bomb is an exploding banana, a fruit. And Expel Gun? Pure kinetic energy forced into a beam with adjustable diameter. Will pierce you straight or blow back 50 meters.

-Handgun, Minigun, Explosives, Cluster Bombs and a Baseball Bat. And also Jet Boots

-And I've got... Larpa which is...

-Miniature bomber plane.

-...Railgun, Axe, WubWub Gun?

-LRAD, a soundwave gun, combined with your music player. Dance to the death.

-And Stimpacks, which I believe are mini medkits. And something called Negative as and ability.

-Foxy, you got a lucky amulet or something? This sends projectiles _back at their sender_. Imagine when Ol'Snowflake fires Gauss Gun when you got it charged.

-Let's just play...

Arti hit the 'start' button, and a few seconds later they spawned in middle of virtual battlefield.

 _PinkDeath9: Foxy, run forward as soon as the match starts, then take the turn to the right. I know that map like my own pocket./Iris_

Fox wanted to ask where's the chat button when Jake said to him:

-Don't look for 'chat' button. This thing writes messages as you think about them. Private ones only, actually.

-What the... this thing has chat, I understand. But chat that writes using my mind? A bit unsettling, but awesome!

 _Wild_Fox: Um... okay. Hope that there isn't like, spike pit or something._

He ran through the virtual corridors, and ended up in a sort of bunker.

 _PinkDeath9: Take the lift._

Few seconds later he ended up in a giant room. With two people on the other side. The vulpine equipped the railgun and immediately shot at the one on the left. Later it was revealed to be Jake, with about half health left.

-Gotcha!

-Don't get too cocky yet...

The silver and white character immediately fired the Gauss Gun. Three lead spheres with size of an average apple each, got launched at supersonic speeds at Fox. Fortunately...

-You missed it.

-Damn!

-Hey, how much damage this WubWub thing does?

-About half a bar, why? -the girl replied.

-You better get here fast. I've got an idea.

He fired the weapon forward, doing massive damage to the two. Jake was blown to pieces at the same time Iris got to the room.

 _Ghost was killed by Wild_Fox using WubWub Gun._

 _Wild_Fox: Throw the Cluster Bombs at me._

 _PinkDeath9: …okay._

Fox jumped back, and fired the WubWub Gun. It charged half a second, then fired at the bombs, propelling them forward. Exploding right in Arti's face.

 _MasterSage was killed by PinkDeath9 using Cluster Bombs._

-You won the first round. Congratulations. Now I'm going to get serious. -Jake said.

-I wanna see it. -Fox responded, tauntingly.

 **That's it!**

 **Some more retro gaming. Who played Liero gets a cookie!**

 **Next chapters will be written with help of WritingISlife50. Thanks for the help buddy!**

 **Blue: That means more common chapters, some more idiotic author notes, and more fun!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, pentakill, and all that stuff!**

 **RGBoy out!**


	12. Chapter XI

**Hi there!**

 **Blue: Next chapter after a day? You mad?**

 **No. Nope. Niet. Nein. Just didn't have anything to do.**

 **Okay, screwing with you guys. I promised you often chapters, here you have it. Now I'm co-writing it with WritingISlife50.**

 **Hey guys is me WritingISlife50, to those who don't knew me am the guy who is helping RGBoy with his fic. (a little).** ****

 **Red:** **Shut up you aren't helping at all.** ****

 **Who are you!?** ****

 **Red: I a** **m Blue's brother.** ****

 **I DON'T CARE LETS LETS LETS START THIS!**

**Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter XI**

 _ **Lost Contact**_

Two hours of playing LieroX3D later, Jake and Arti have won.

-You lose. Arti, high five!

*clap*

-Good game everyone. -Fox said.

-Well I better get home, before my mom gets mad.

-OK, bye. -Jake said, still happy because he won.

-Bye Foxy. -Iris said. 

Jake and Arti looked at themselves, smiling ever so slightly.

-Oh, quit it guys.

 _Later_

Fox returned home and ringed the doorbell, but no one answered the door.

He just wanted to poke on small electronic device on his wrist, but...

-Crap. I forgot my communicator from my room. Maybe Arti has a spare one in his house.

So he ran back and rung the doorbell. Jake opened the door, with a can of coke in hand.

-Fox? I thought you had to go.

-The door was locked and my parents are not answering it. Can i take your wrist-com for a sec?

-Sure. Just don't set it on fire. -the boy joked.

-OK, thanks.

Fox took it and was confused because it was in English. Luckily, he learned some English when hanging out with Arti and Jake. As he was messing with it Fox came across a 'call' button. He pressed it,and a grid of numbers, one though nine appeared. He thought to himself.

 _Maybe I need to input a com number there?_

He did so and pressed the green button. The thing beeped for a while, and then a holographic image of his mom appeared.

-Yes?

-Mom? Fox there. I forgot my communicator from home and I'm calling you because I rang the door and no one answered.

-Well, I forgot to tell you that the doorbell doesn't work anymore. Faulty wiring they have there.

-Okay...

He ended the call, and went to the living room to give Jake his communicator. 

-Hey Fox, wanna a coke?

-No, but thanks. You aren't going home?

-As in one of my favorite songs, "i don't live for time, the time is for me."

-Huh. I see that your parents don't actually care?

-They won't be coming home before eleven o'clock.

-Really?

-Yup. So, see ya.

-Bye.

The vulpine quickly sprinted to his house, and then knocked the door a few times.

-FOX! Where were you? Me and your mom were waiting for you! And tell me why did you not come earlier? 

-I ringed the doorbell but you didn't answer so I went to my friends to call you. Mom didn't tell you that the doorbell isn't working? 

-Oops? -Vixy said from the living room.

-Sorry for yelling.

 _Bruh._

-Well come in. Your mom wants to talk to you about something.

Fox walked slowly upstairs.

-Mom, dad said that you wanted to talk about something.

-Yes. We need to talk about school. You forgot about the note I think.

-Middle school? -Fox said

-Yeah, middle school. We don't exactly which one though, but the closest one is the Rainvale Middle School and is only seven blocks away.

 _I don't like where it's going._

-Starting in five days, we are going to get you supplies for school. We know it's going not how _you_ would like it to be, but this is for your best.

 _God damn it._

-Well, okay.

James was bored and saw the bookcase. He looked for books about history of Earth and said to himself.

-Might as well learn about these humans.

He looked through the entire bookcase, and found one that took his attention. James picked a book about World War 2. He didn't really  
read much, but books about wars were enough to make him sit in place with head in paper for hours.

-Well, that history of theirs was not unlike ours. 

**That's it!**

 **Hope that chapter was good enough for ya. I had to rewrite it twice. Thunderstorms really piss me off.**

 **OK GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**

 **Red: I hope all you guys enjoyed reading this chapter _I_ wrote.**

 **YEAH WHATEVER HE SAID!**

 **RGBoy and WritingISlife50 out!**


	13. Chapter XII

**Hi there!**

 **I think I have to get myself a new GrammarNaziHammer. People on internet chats don't know how to use shift or dots.**

 **Blue: Whatever. Another chapter so fast?**

 **Yup. WritingISlife is helping a lot. _A LOT._**

 **Blue: Bruh. You're just lazy and try to make others do your work.**

 **What? No. I am evil, but not cruel.**

 **WHAT? ANOTHER CHAPTER TO READ?**

 **Red: What are you excited about? You can't even read.**

 **SHUT UP AND LET ME READ THIS!**

 **Star Fox: New on Earth**

 **Chapter XII**

 _ **The Box**_

-Fox...Fox...FOX! Wake up and get ready because we're going to the store today! -Vixy yelled.

 _*yawn* I hate waking up so early._

Fox got up and stretched himself. He wiped his eyes as he put on a green t-shirt, gray pants and some shoes.

-FOX HURRY UP!

-WAIT, AM COMBING MY HAIR MOM!

...Then his hair got stuck between his comb holes. He pulled once, twice, thrice and nothing. Thinking a few seconds about that incredibly stupid problem, he walked to the living room, where his dad watched some sort of an reality show.

-Dad, I think I need help.

James turned around and looked at how stuck it is.

-I think I can fix this.

James grasped the comb and pulled it.

-AAAH! Not the brute force method, dad. It doesn't work on everything, you know.

-...

Then he noticed that some of Fox's hairs are tangled together.

-I think I can see the problem.

The older vulpine grabbed the tangled hairs and pulled them apart.

-See? I told you I can fix this. -he pointed up with his finger, like trying to make a point.

-OK, now go with your mom.

-Bye dad. 

_About thirteen minutes later..._

-Okay Fox, we're there.

-Geez, I didn't know there can be so many people in one place.

Indeed, in one small supermarket there were a hundred or so people.

-I didn't know the fact too.

When they entered the store, everyone was staring at them, some people interested, some in fear, some just thought they're weird. Fox could hear whispering around. Then he noticed a familiar face near the section with various canned drinks, throwing a few cans of cherry coke into the shopping cart.

-Jake! Is that you buddy?

Jake turned around just to see a grinning vulpine waving his hand, er... paw to him.

-Fox? What are ya doing there?

-Nothing really, just buying the school stuff. This place is really crowded.

-Like Hell after a terrorist attack. -The boy made a black joke. -What school are ya going to?

-My best bet is Rainvale middle school.

 _-YES!_ -he screamed, making Fox's ears perk up. -Sorry that I scared you.

-Why are you so hype. Fox asked, still a bit unsettled.

-I'm goin' to the same middle school as you bro.

Fox made a thought in his furry head.

 _Maybe school wouldn't be bad after all._

-Are Arti and Iris going with us too?

-I don't really know.

-JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU JAKE! Oh, there you are. Could you please don't go God knows where? And who's that dog looking person?

-MOM he's a fox and his name is Fox McCloud. -he said with a look on his face that had clearly meant 'GET OUT'. He then turned to the vulpine. -Sorry for my mom.

The vulpine though had a short temper when it comes to stuff like racism/specism. In his mind he screamed at himself.

 _Don't you dare say something out loud that is bad or that guy will kill you, skin you, make a pair of pants from your fur, and then set them on fire!_

He looked at Jake. With a weird mixture of fear, rage and looking for help.

-Nevermind, your mom is not the first person to mistake my species.

 _Lucky you._

-Well I have to go now. See you later.

-Cya. -Jake replied, but his mom stayed silent.

Fox found his mom standing in a huge line.

-Hey there.

-Who knew they have such big lines there?

-Shit, it's gonna last effing forever. -he whispered to himself.

His mom then intentionally stepped on his foot.

-Ow!

-Try to watch your language... 

_Two hours later..._

-Finally we're back home. -Fox said all tired.

He ran upstairs, but unfortunately tripped on the last step, injuring his knee and landing face down on the wooden floor.

Someone then knocked at the door.

-Who can be at the door this late... 

**That's it!**

 **Hey, guys, if you're into music games and have an Android phone, get yourself BeatX app and try beating my score on level three. 10452790. Or** **‾ _ - ‾_ _ _ _ - - - ‾ - _ - for you ternary dorks.**

 **Next Milestone: 15 favs for a pixelart wallpaper of Jake, Fox, Arti, and Iris!**

 **OMG THAT WAS AMAZING!**

 **Red: Dude, I think you need a doctor.**

 **NO I F**CKING DON'T**

 **RGBoy and WritingISlife50 out!**


	14. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT NOTICE!

-  
Hi there.  
For those still around, there will be a rewrite.  
Sorry for no chapters, my old pc had tendencies to self-combust.  
I am not dead yet...  
-

TRANSMISSION TERMINATED ~ 


End file.
